


Naughty Whims

by Strangerinmoscow01



Series: Android!Soo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Cute Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Gay Robots, Inspired by The Sims, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerinmoscow01/pseuds/Strangerinmoscow01
Summary: Kyungsoo downloaded something he probably shouldn't have.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Android!Soo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884616
Comments: 19
Kudos: 61





	Naughty Whims

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I know I promised this a hundred years ago, but better late than never. This is a sequel to SimDroid and I hope you enjoy it. There isn't any smut here, but maybe someday.
> 
> This was not beta'd so bear with me.
> 
> Much love!

Jongin got home past five and to say he was exhausted was an understatement. He had been out of the office all day between shelter visits and a meeting at SM entertainment for the idol bot they were about to buy. He was too busy with all the paperwork to make it back home for lunch, so the moment he saw the clock hit five, he made his way out of his office and back home.

Jongin still couldn’t get rid of that bubbly feeling inside his stomach whenever he knew he was about to see Kyungsoo.

His boyfriend bot.

Or just his boyfriend.

It had been exactly a year and three months since he had purchased Kyungsoo at that shelter, and there wasn’t a day where he didn’t feel thankful for that decision. After he finally gave in to the bot, his life made a tremendous turn for the better. His house now had such a warm feeling to it. It felt more like a home than ever.

There were plenty of things they had to deal with before getting to where they were. Especially dealing with his family and friends when they had to tell them about their relationship. People were often skeptical about androids and their relationship with humans. With some of his friends, Jongin didn’t have to be as careful because they had time to see Kyungsoo often before they told them. Whoever interacted with Kyungsoo would know he was different from other androids.

His parents were a different deal, however.

They both knew Jongin had a thing for robots, ever since he was small. His mother would tell stories about him taking parts from different toys to make the robot he wanted all the time. It wasn’t too different from what he did, just that now he had to deal with a lot more paperwork.

His parents were both in shock when he told them, with a smiling Kyungsoo sitting next to him. The next thing his mother asked was if he was one of those weird people. Jongin didn’t get to respond because Kyungsoo did it first.

“No, ma’am. Your son is very smart and caring. I got lucky.” He said this still with a smile on his face. Both parents stared at him with eyes wide open like they didn’t expect him to talk at all. Jongin was happy that they got to see that side of Kyungsoo, how he does things the way nobody would expect him to or react in ways that no one saw coming.

That was _his_ Kyungsoo.

It would take a while for his parents to accept it, but he would give them the time they needed. Kyungsoo wasn’t going anywhere.

Jongin opened the door. Sehun greeted him and took his briefcase as usual. So far Sehun and Kyungsoo had been getting along well, considering they were each other’s only company when Jongin was working. Not that Sehun would feel alone or anything, but Kyungsoo would.

“Sehun,” Jongin smiled, looking around only to not find any signs of his boyfriend. “Where’s Kyungsoo?”

“He’s inside the kitchen, sir,” Sehun took Jongin’s coat blazer too and turned around to put those in place. Jongin chuckled, making his way to the kitchen. His heart was beating out of his chest as it always did whenever they were together. It was so crazy the way his body would react to Kyungsoo, recognize him in a way that he probably shouldn’t.

But he didn’t care at this point.

Walking into the kitchen, Kyungsoo was the first thing he saw. He couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips as he approached him, wrapping his arms around the bot. As always, Kyungsoo was warm to the touch, designed to be like that, to feel as real as any human so people could have a very genuine experience. Jongin carefully brushed Kyungsoo’s black hair out of his forehead. He was wearing a cute apron Jongin had made for him. It was a soft yellow and the words _best boyfriend bot_ were written on the front. The bot turned to look at him, a bright smile that might outshine the sun, on his lips.

It was Jongin’s smile.

The one smile Kyungsoo reserved for Jongin only, and he loved it so much. The bot pecked his lips and went back to what he was doing.

“What are you doing?” Jongin asked, resting his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“I downloaded some recipes today that I wanted to try. The blondie recipe looked really good, so I wanted to do it for you.”

Despite having the _good in the kitchen_ trait, Kyungsoo had downloaded a whole cooking expansion, with the occasional download of a few dessert recipes. He liked to experiment with ingredients too, often following the recipes halfway and making Jongin eat the results. As a modern android, Kyungsoo could eat too and his CPU would process what would technically be a perfect meal, but he couldn’t _taste_ anything.

“I can’t wait to try it then,” Jongin watched as Kyungsoo mixed the batter, pouring it into a carefully greased pan and then right into the oven. Kyungsoo cleaned up the counters and putting the dishes in the sink when Jongin grabbed his hand, making him turn around completely.

Kyungsoo’s enormous eyes stared back at him, and Jongin had a feeling he would never get tired of seeing all that love and care in them. He smiled, pulling him into his arms, wrapping him into his warm embrace. Kyungsoo returned the hug almost instantly, and Jongin could have sworn he heard him release a small sigh.

“Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo’s voice was low, slightly muffled because he was burying his face into Jongin’s chest.

“I missed you,” was all Jongin could say. Being as busy as he was that day, he never thought not being able to spend lunch together would mess him up like that. Kyungsoo looked up at him, a soft blush covering his cheeks.

“I missed you too,” he said, a slight pout replacing his smile. A pout Jongin couldn’t help to kiss repeatedly.

“I’m sorry, I had a lot of work today, but I promise I’ll have lunch with you tomorrow,” Jongin said. Kyungsoo smiled, running a hand through Jongin’s hair.

“It’s okay, you came back early, and that makes me happy,” Kyungsoo liked to talk about the things that made him happy instead of what made him sad. Jongin appreciated that, but he knows it’s not always positive feelings.

“Should we watch a movie while it bakes?” Jongin smiled, maybe he could make up for the time lost by spending some time with him now. Kyungsoo rewarded him with that wonderful bright smile he loved so much.

“Let’s do that.”

They moved to the living room, Kyungsoo sat on Jongin’s lap as usual, while the movie started. Twenty minutes into the movie, Jongin could tell Kyungsoo was not paying attention. He would usually sit still, immersed, especially because even when he could look up information about a movie, he hadn’t experienced watching one before Jongin bought him.

The first time they watched a movie together was the most fascinating time for Jongin. He couldn’t focus on the movie at all and focused on Kyungsoo instead. He was so adorable, watching the movie like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Which was not the case now.

Kyungsoo kept shifting around, and Jongin could feel his eyes on him from time to time. Halfway into the movie, Jongin paused it and turned to look at him.

“Everything okay?” Jongin asked. He saw Kyungsoo look down for a moment before glancing at him again.

“There’s something I wanted to ask you,” the other almost whispered. Jongin lifted his eyebrows and nodded, waiting for Kyungsoo to say what he needed to say. “I spend every day here with Sehun, and that’s not necessarily a bad thing, but I feel like I could do more.”

Jongin tilted his head to the side. “More like what?” He watched Kyungsoo process for a moment. He wasn’t as worried about his glitch anymore because after that time when Kyungsoo shut down completely he hadn’t been glitching much. It happened occasionally, but it wasn’t worrisome as before. Jongin didn’t know what changed, he assumed that since he could now express his feelings, the glitch just happened less often.

“I want to work,” Kyungsoo then said, leaving Jongin speechless.

_Work?_

Jongin had to wait an entire minute to wrap his mind around it. Androids were usually made for work, but Kyungsoo, _his_ Kyungsoo doing the same felt different to him. However, if that’s what Kyungsoo wanted Jongin would not be opposed to it.

“What do you want to work in?” He asked after clearing his throat. Kyungsoo was watching him so intently that he did his best to keep a straight face.

“I like to bake a lot,” Kyungsoo said with a smile. “I thought maybe working at a bakery would be fun.”

“Okay…,” Jongin sighed, his brain working at the speed of light, and to be honest he was kind of glitching too. “I want you to do whatever you want, but would it be fine if I locate the place myself?” Kyungsoo had no experience, to begin with, which doesn’t matter because being an android, he would do everything perfectly. However, it would make it difficult to find a job the traditional way, and if they told people he was an android, then there was always the chance of him being discriminated against.

And Jongin would never allow this. Ever.

So, if Jongin was the one to locate a place for him, within his companies maybe, he could ensure that Kyungsoo had a safe environment to work in and nobody would bother him for being an android.

“I don’t mind,” was Kyungsoo’s response. He smiled so brightly and hugged Jongin tightly. Jongin couldn’t help to return the gesture.

“Then consider it done. I’ll check it out with Jongdae and let you know later.”

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo looked so happy and excited. Jongin knew he would not regret this decision because as long as he could see the happiness in Kyungsoo’s eyes, he would be happy.

“Don’t thank me,” Jongin ran a hand through Kyungsoo’s hair. “It’s the least I can do for you after all the things you’ve done for me.”

Kyungsoo didn’t reply to this, he just smiled at Jongin like he always did and leaned in to capture his lips softly. Jongin pulled him closer, kissing Kyungsoo back with just as much care and a lot of enthusiasm. Caressing Kyungsoo’s cheek softly.

Suddenly Kyungsoo pulled back, eyes widened, and he jumped off Jongin’s lap, running back into the kitchen. Jongin then remembered he was baking blondies. He laughed because it wasn’t usual that Kyungsoo got distracted while cooking something. The bot walked back a while later, claiming his spot on Jongin’s lap once again.

“I saved them,” he said with a smile, Jongin chuckled.

“Oh, that’s good! We can’t eat burned blondies.”

“It would have been your fault for distracting me,” Kyungsoo pouted, making himself comfortable.

“How is that my fault? Aren’t you supposed to have an alarm system?”

“Yes, but my CPU ignored it when you kissed me,” the android crossed his arms over his chest, making Jongin laugh.

“Okay, well, I’m sorry then. Although to make it clear, you kissed me first,” Jongin wrapped his arms around him once again, kissing Kyungsoo’s cheek gently.

“So… since you gave me permission to work. Can I download the baking pack?” Kyungsoo’s eyes were hopeful, there was no way Jongin could say no.

“I’m surprised that you haven’t already,” Jongin shook his head. “Listen, it’s your body, as long as you have enough space to not overheat then you can download anything you want.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. “Anything?”

“Anything,” Jongin shrugged with a smile. He knew the packs, expansions and other mods wouldn’t take that much space, considering Kyungsoo had one of the biggest storage capacities in the market. “You have auto-download on.” He reminded the bot.

Kyungsoo clapped happily before reaching out to play the movie again. Jongin knew even when he was watching, part of his CPU was also looking for things to download. That’s how Kyungsoo worked.

.*.*.*.*.

Jongin woke up the next day feeling slightly… _different._ His eyes fluttered open, the ceiling of his room was the first thing he saw. He rubbed his eyes, finally looking around for Kyungsoo, although it didn’t take much to find him. Jongin couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Kyungsoo sitting on his stomach, his hand tracing circles on his chest.

What the hell?

“Soo?” Jongin frowned as he looked at his boyfriend. He was just sitting there, the shirt he was using to sleep was sliding off one shoulder and there was a soft blush on his face. “Good morning.”

“Morning!” Kyungsoo smiled as he always did, leaning in to peck Jongin’s lips softly. Nothing else seemed to be weird, but something was off to Jongin. “Now that you’re awake, I’ll go make some breakfast.”

“Okay,” was all Jongin could respond. He waited for Kyungsoo to get off him and leave the room before he sat up. Looking at the clock he noticed it was too late for him to go running, he only had time to get ready and have some breakfast before heading out. He took a deep breath before standing up and walking into the bathroom.

He stripped from his pajama pants and took a quick shower. The warm water did wonders to wake him up properly, especially since Kyungsoo was up until late the night before because he was downloading more stuff. Jongin stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel and walking towards the sink to brush his teeth.

He wiped the steam off the mirror, looking at his reflection when he noticed something odd, something that wasn’t there when he showered to go to sleep. He leaned in closer to the glass, not believing his eyes. There were two marks, two bruises, one next to the other and one larger than the other, sitting so comfortably over his collarbone. He turned his head a little just to find another one on the side of his neck.

“What the-?” Three reddish bruises marking his golden skin. This had never happened to him before, not that it bothered him, but… when did Kyungsoo learn to do this? Because it had to be him. But how? He blinked at his reflection for a few more seconds before rushing down the stairs, the towel wrapped around his waist and into the kitchen. Kyungsoo was standing there, humming to a song Jongin didn’t know, and making breakfast for him happily.

The kitchen smelled of sweet chocolate pancakes.

“Soo?” Jongin called. The android turned his head a little, blush still in place. He smiled at Jongin like nothing was happening.

“You’re not dressed yet,” Kyungsoo said, flipping a pancake onto a plate and turning off the stove. The bot walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s naked torso.

“Did you do this?” Jongin asked, pointing at the obvious bruises on his skin. Kyungsoo looked away, having the decency to look embarrassed. Jongin chuckled.

“Sorry, you were sleeping, and your skin looked so pretty,” Kyungsoo glanced back at him, bottom lip sticking out slightly. Jongin sighed, amused. “I couldn’t help myself.”

He couldn’t-

He couldn’t help himself.

Jongin had to laugh. He was speechless in front of his android. Jongin just shook his head.

“Are you mad?” There was worry in Kyungsoo’s eyes and Jongin felt his heart squeeze over how cute he was.

“No, I’m not mad. I wasn’t expecting this, but I don’t mind,” Jongin kissed Kyungsoo’s forehead to reassure him. “I’ll be back for breakfast in a while.”

Kyungsoo nodded, watching Jongin turn around and walk back upstairs. Jongin was still shaking his head as he changed into his work clothes. Luckily, his dress shirt could cover most of the bruises. The one on the side of his neck was the only one people would see; however, it didn’t matter to him.

Jongin was still thinking about this when he walked back downstairs, now dressed, to have breakfast. Kyungsoo was still blushing, glancing at him from time to time while he had his breakfast, and even as he said goodbye to go to work.

Something was up, and Jongin would find out.

.*.*.*.

“We’re working on developing a unique idol software for Yixing since SM is so interested in it,” Minseok said, his eyes glued to his tablet as he spoke. They were in their morning meeting, while Jongin also inspected the process on the different androids they had. After meeting Kyungsoo, Jongin had implemented a new system to sell their androids.

Every android now came with a name, a unique story, and personality traits. Their names and traits could be changed by the owners according to their needs and wants, but Jongin felt it was more personal to sell a bot that had a background and maybe people would be even more interested in their story as they went along.

“Good. I don’t know why SM is so set up on him, but at least we can give them an android as unique as possible.” Jongin nodded. The android they were talking about was one of the few he bought along with Kyungsoo. A very handsome idol bot that after being fixed and presented to different entertainment companies turned out to be very popular.

Minseok shrugged. “I guess this one has something.”

“I guess,” Jongin agreed. “Let me know the results and send me an email with information on Baekhyun to send to a potential buyer.”

“Will do,” Minseok sighed, looking at Jongin for a moment. “Also… Junmyeon is back in town.”

Jongin’s eyes widened a little. “Oh, he is?”

“Yeah, he wants us to get together… he said he wants to meet Kyungsoo finally, after listening to us talking about it for so long.”

“I don’t see why not. When?” Jongin smiled. Junmyeon had been working overseas for a few years. They hadn’t seen each other in a while, despite sometimes talking on the phone or Skype.

“He said tonight… he wants some sort of couples' night,” Minseok sighed. “He’ll bring his girlfriend, you’ll go with Kyungsoo and I will… uh, I will go with Jongdae.” Minseok cleared his throat slightly, measuring Jongin’s reaction.

“Jongdae?” Jongin frowned for a moment. “Like my assistant Jongdae?”

“Yeah.” Minseok looked away, not able to hold Jongin’s stare. This was the first time Jongin saw his friend like this. “We’ve been going out for a while.”

“How long is a while?” Jongin sat down, doing his best to hold back the smile that wanted so desperately to come out. Seeing Minseok this nervous was so amusing.

“About five months?” His friend walked over to the bot they were working on, pretending to fix a few things.

“Five months!” Jongin’s eyes widened, his brows furrowing. “That’s more than a while.”

“I guess…,” Minseok stood silent for a moment, finally looking at Jongin. “Does that bother you?”

“Of course not,” Jongin chuckled. “You guys are free to do as you please outside of work. I’m happy for you guys.” He stood up, ready to head back to his office. “Treat him well, he’s my best assistant yet.”

“Shut up,” was Minseok’s only response. Jongin couldn’t help to laugh as he left the lab. He had never seen them interact, so this was interesting to him, especially being able to see them outside of work. He could only hope it wasn’t awkward for Jongdae. That’s why he didn’t say anything when he walked back into his office, passing by Jongdae’s desk, who quickly stood up to greet him.

“Can you get SM on the line?” Jongin asked instead. “I need to discuss a few things before the next meeting.”

“Sure, sir.” Jongdae nodded before grabbing the phone. Jongin smiled before walking into his office.

They would make a great couple.

A few hours later, Jongin was going through yet again another meeting, this one with the board members as they went through numbers and statistics for the month. There wasn’t much he didn’t know, since these were numbers he worked with every day, but the monthly meetings were always important.

However, it was almost lunchtime and he couldn’t wait for it to be over.

Suddenly he felt his cellphone vibrating inside his pocket. If this was before, he would have most likely ignored it, but he had Kyungsoo now so he couldn’t. Pulling the phone out of his pocket, he scrolled through the notification to find out it was a message from Kyungsoo. Jongin tapped on it to open it right away, and he was instantly regretting it.

He looked around, to make sure no one was looking directly at him. Going back to his phone, he really couldn’t believe what he saw. Since he got Kyungsoo back, he thought for them to communicate better he had to get his boyfriend a cellphone. They could chat while he worked and also, he could tell Kyungsoo if he would make it or not for lunch easier.

However, he did not expect to receive this kind of content.

It was a picture, Kyungsoo was in it, and it looked like he was wearing nothing but one of Jongin’s favorite dress shirt, slightly unbuttoned at the top, and since it was too big for him it was sliding off a pale shoulder. Kyungsoo was sitting on the bed, smiling at the camera. That cute blush he had that morning intensified and Jongin didn’t know what was going on.

Kyungsoo wasn’t the type to do things like these. Usually, he would only send cute pictures, stuff he wanted to buy for Jongin or what he was doing at the moment, but never anything like _this_. Jongin cleared his throat as he watched the picture, and then he received another one. This one was slightly different since Kyungsoo was lying down on their bed. Jongin couldn’t see his face and the bot had his other hand lazily resting on his stomach, the shirt barely covering him.

This had to be a joke.

Jongin felt more and more uncomfortable every second that went by in a room full of people. This was so inappropriate, but he couldn’t stop looking at it.

Why couldn’t he stop looking at it?

“Mr. Kim,” Jongin heard, looking up from his phone to a room of people staring at him. He was lost for a moment.

“Sorry?”

“We’re asking about the monthly shelter visits,” someone said, and Jongin nodded.

“Uh, well…,” He cleared his throat, his mind blank. He looked around at the expecting faces while his brain tried hard to look for the information they needed. This was the first time this ever happened, and it was embarrassing.

_You just wait, Kyungsoo._

“Why don’t you start with the first two visits of the month, sir, the shelters outside of the city,” Jongdae reminded him, and he sighed in relief.

“Yes, of course.” Jongin smiled as he told them about the visits he did throughout the month, what he could save, and the androids that were recovered and sold once again. The used androids were easy to sell because their price could not be compared to a brand new one, and since sometimes the work that had to be done on them was very minimum they gained a lot of money from them and that helped finance bigger projects.

After he explained everything they moved on to another subject, giving Jongin some time to breathe and settle down. He looked down at his phone to see he had two more notifications from Kyungsoo. He set the phone down, deciding he had to see them later if he didn’t want to embarrass himself again.

They would discuss this when he went back home.

…

Walking into his house, Jongin’s first instinct was to walk into the kitchen. Kyungsoo was standing there, finishing lunch, still wearing the same shirt he had on those pictures he sent. Jongin felt the air being knocked out of his lungs for a moment. Luckily, Kyungsoo still hadn’t noticed his presence because he was out of air and out of words.

He approached the bot, wrapping his arms around him and taking in a deep breath.

“Can I have an explanation?” Jongin asked softly. Kyungsoo looked at him over his shoulder, smiling instantly.

“Explanation for what?” Oh, so he was playing innocent now.

“The text messages I received during my morning meeting.”

Kyungsoo had the decency to look mortified. “You were in a meeting? Oh… I’m sorry.”

“I was,” Jongin chuckled. “I was so distracted that I almost didn’t answer when they asked me something.”

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo turned around in his arms, pouting when he looked up at him. “I didn’t think it would affect you.”

Jongin’s eyebrows knitted over his forehead. “How could I not be? Did you even see what you sent me?”

Kyungsoo looked away. A soft blush covered his cheeks. “Lunch is almost ready.” He said and Jongin knew it was just a weak attempt to change the subject. He let it go for his sake.

“I’ll go wash my hands then,” Jongin smiled as he released the bot, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to do as he said. He could only hope that incident would not repeat itself because he didn’t know what he would do.

Jongin spent most of the afternoon with no incidents. They agreed on a place and time for dinner with Junmyeon that night, and Jongdae handed him a list of places where Kyungsoo could work and he would take that back to him so they could discuss. There weren’t any other rated R messages coming from the bot, and for that Jongin was thankful.

He didn’t know what was going on with him, but Kyungsoo was just acting weird that day.

Going back home to get ready for that night, everything seemed to be back to normal as far as he could see. Kyungsoo greeted him along with Sehun when he walked in. Jongin smiled, giving Kyungsoo a soft peck on the lips before heading upstairs to get ready.

Jongin was taking off his clothes when he heard the door opening. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Kyungsoo walking in and closing the door behind him. Jongin raised an eyebrow.

“What’s up?” He asked the bot, getting red cheeks in response.

“Are you going to take a shower?” Kyungsoo stepped closer to him, taking the jacket Jongin just took off and folding it neatly.

“I am,” Jongin’s words are slow and cautious, Kyungsoo doesn’t just ask things for the sake of asking so he knows the bot is up to something.

“Can I join you?”

He _knew_ it.

Jongin turned around, tilting his head slightly as he observed the bot. This behavior wasn’t usual, there had to be something causing it and Jongin would figure out what it was. He had set his mind on that when he nodded, offering a hand and his eyes fixated on his bot. Kyungsoo’s blush intensified, but he grabbed Jongin’s hand.

Jongin smiled as he helped Kyungsoo take off his clothes. He was waterproof, so Jongin wasn’t worried, but the bot didn’t take showers often. He did sometimes after he used Jongin’s shampoo once, and Jongin mentioned he liked the smell on him.

Once they had both stripped from their clothes, Jongin guided them into the shower, letting the water wash over them. He said nothing, but it was obvious Kyungsoo had lost some courage on the way to the bathroom, with the way he was avoiding Jongin’s eyes and his face was red. Jongin chuckled as he grabbed the soap, placing it in his bot’s hands.

“Want to start?” he asked. Jongin tried to suppress a smile when Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at the implication. “We will be late if you don’t.”

Kyungsoo nodded softly, still avoiding Jongin’s eyes as he started with his chest and shoulders. Kyungsoo’s fingers brushed gently over Jongin’s bruises, delaying on that area for a while. Jongin observed him intently as he washed Jongin’s arms, and stomach. He saw when Kyungsoo suddenly realized what he would have to do next. Kyungsoo quickly gave Jongin the soap back.

“You should continue with the rest,” Kyungsoo’s voice was low as he grabbed the shampoo. “I’ll wash your hair.”

“Why? I thought this was what you wanted?” Jongin chuckled. “Do you mind explaining this odd behavior of yours? It’s like there are two sides of you fighting right now.”

“Well, last night when you said I could download anything, I was curious so…,” Kyungsoo was looking down at the bottle of shampoo. “I downloaded _naughty whims_ to see what it was about and installed it.”

So that’s what it was.

Jongin had to take a deep breath. He remembered mentioning that this was something owners installed when they were interested in a physical relationship with their bots. Back then their relationship wasn’t nearly as close to what it was today. However, Jongin was still questioning this.

He was a man, but… sex with an android?

It’s not like it didn’t happen, and they were already in a relationship.

Was this what Kyungsoo wanted?

“Do you want to play with it?” Jongin asked. He received no response for a while. “Kyungsoo, look at me,” the bot lifted his gaze, finally connecting it with Jongin’s. “Do you want to play with it?”

Kyungsoo nodded.

Jongin sighed, biting on his bottom lip for a moment as he considered this. He was sure there would not be going back from this after they both stepped in.

“Fine,” Jongin reached out of the shower for a towel, wrapping Kyungsoo in it. “We’ll look at it later, I don’t want to be late.” He made Kyungsoo step out of the shower and the bot nodded again before almost running out of the bathroom. Jongin laughed.

_Oh Kyungsoo, what have you done?_

The way to the restaurant was silent. Jongin and Kyungsoo were both worried and full of anticipation. This was surely new to both of them, so neither knew how to react. Jongin would have to do more research on this mod because he knew nothing more than the basic. He might have to do some research on this relationship with androids, too. How was that supposed to work? There were androids made for that, but Kyungsoo wasn’t one of those, so… where did that leave them?

They finally arrived at the restaurant and Jongin pushed these thoughts to the back of his head for now. He would worry about it when the time was right, for now, he grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand as they exited the car and walked into the place. He heard Junmyeon before he saw him, his loud voice echoing around the place. Most tables were empty, so it wouldn’t matter.

Kyungsoo spotted Jongdae and Minseok and pulled Jongin towards their table. They received them with smiles.

“Jongin!” Junmyeon exclaimed, standing up to hug his friend. He had changed slightly, red hair covering his head, he got rid of his glasses and he had gained some weight. He looked happy. Jongin chuckled patting his back, Junmyeon had always been an explosion of joy and laughter.

“How have you been, Jun?” Jongin asked, pulling back. He reached out to hold Kyungsoo’s hand again, pulling him closer.

“I’ve been amazing… and you look amazing,” the red-haired glanced at the bot standing shyly next to Jongin. “Is this it?” he had such an excited and intrigued look in his eyes.

“This is Kyungsoo,” Jongin replied, and Kyungsoo bowed politely. “My boyfriend.”

“Wow, this is incredible… the details are so good.”

“Nice to meet you, Jongin said good things about you,” Kyungsoo said and Junmyeon gasped like he didn’t expect him to speak unless told to do so. Jongin smiled proudly and rubbed Kyungsoo’s arm, trying to provide some comfort. Minseok and Jongdae’s eyes widened slightly, Jongin could tell they were still getting used to Kyungsoo.

“Nice to meet you too,” Junmyeon had a pleased smile as he glanced between the two. “Jongin has only good things to say about you.”

Jongin was about to say something when he noticed Kyungsoo smiling so brightly. He sighed and let it be.

“Sit down, we were waiting for you guys to order,” Minseok said. Jongin pulled a chair out for Kyungsoo and received a dazzling smile in response. Jongin nodded politely at Junmyeon’s girlfriend and with that they ordered, leaving Kyungsoo out for obvious reasons.

“So, the guys say you’re different from other androids Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon said. His eyes hooked on the bot sitting across from him. Curiosity sparkling in them. Jongin could understand the fascination since he experienced it firsthand right after getting Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo linked arms with Jongin, leaning against him slightly. “I’m not sure, I guess.”

“How did you two meet?” it looked like Junmyeon was asking things just to see what Kyungsoo would respond. Jongin sighed.

“He found me,” Kyungsoo replied, glancing up at his boyfriend and smiling with all that love shining in his eyes that Jongin just couldn’t bring himself to care about anything else. “and everything has been great ever since.”

“I agree,” Jongin said. His life had been different, but a good different. The type he wouldn’t change for anything in the world. Junmyeon seemed mildly satisfied. He leaned back in his chair and just carried a regular conversation with everybody. As the evening went by, Jongin noticed how they treated Kyungsoo more and more like a friend instead of a robot. He could tell Kyungsoo noticed too with the way his responses got longer and his smiles wider.

Food arrived shortly after, and Jongin could feel Kyungsoo staring as he ate what he ordered. He ignored it mostly. However, as he took a bite of his meal, he felt a hand slowly making its way up his thigh. He almost choked on what he was eating, turning to look at Kyungsoo who was staring back with his innocent eyes and the most adorable blush over his cheeks. Jongin didn’t understand this mod but this just couldn’t be.

“Everything okay?” Junmyeon asked from across the table. Jongin cleared his throat, nodding.

“Yes, everything is fine,” he pushed Kyungsoo’s hand away and all he got in return was a cute pout. This was not the time and place. The rest of the night went by with Junmyeon catching up with his friends, asking Kyungsoo questions, and looking surprised when the android answered all of them with a smile.

Jongin was very pleased.

When the night was over, Jongin said goodbye to them. They agreed to get together for drinks soon, and with that, they were heading back to their house. To be honest, Jongin was tired, but he could feel Kyungsoo’s excitement as he played with Jongin’s fingers. Once they were inside of their home, Jongin gave in.

He sighed, taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt halfway. “Okay, so you want to play with this mod.”

Kyungsoo nodded enthusiastically.

“Fine, bring the tablet, let’s check it out,” Jongin almost laughed at the way Kyungsoo ran out of the living room. He was back in no time, giving Jongin the tablet with a smile. He went through the mod’s feature page just to check what it was about.

_Naughty whims._

From what Jongin could make out of it, it was to have a physical relationship with your bot. There were options to make your bot horny. He could adjust the level of skill for everything. Jongin glanced at Kyungsoo and decided not to touch it. The autonomous setting was on, which explained why Kyungsoo had been provoking him all day.

There was also an attractiveness setting, so he could adjust what would be the features his bot would find appealing. Jongin changed all of them to resemble him because Kyungsoo should only be attracted to him. He flew through the sensitivity feature.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo giggled next to him. Jongin shrugged, not answering for now.

There was a section for bot body features, but Jongin liked Kyungsoo just the way he was. There was a cheat button, the instructions mentioned he could get his bot to any point from slightly horny to climax in seconds. He kept scrolling down, passing the kinks and fetishes section without even tapping on it. Everything was so detailed and strange, Jongin could not get himself to change or touch anything.

“Kyungsoo… I don’t think we need any of this, you know I love you just the way you are,” he patted Kyungsoo’s head softly, and the other pouted slightly.

“But…” the bot stopped himself, frowning.

“But what?” Jongin placed the tablet gently over the coffee table and pulled his boyfriend into his lap. Kyungsoo allowed it without protesting.

“Aren’t you going to stop liking me because we don’t do what other couples do?” Kyungsoo’s bottom lip was sticking out cutely, and Jongin leaned in to kiss him. As always he couldn’t help it.

“We do everything other couples do,” Jongin knew his feelings would never change, but he didn’t know how to make Kyungsoo see that.

“You know what I mean,” Kyungsoo looked down, his hands playing with the edge of his shirt.

“Soo… I knew our limitations when I fell for you, that hasn’t stopped me from loving you all this time,” Jongin kissed the bot’s cheek softly. “My feelings won’t change regardless, but if this is important for you then we can try a middle ground.”

“Middle ground?”

“Just… doing what we’re both comfortable with,” Jongin gazed at the tablet once again. He sighed.

“So that means we will play with the mod?” Kyungsoo reached out for the tablet, giving it back to Jongin.

“Fine, I’ll check again for something we can do.”

“Set the skill to ten,” Kyungsoo grinned. He knew something Jongin missed when reading everything. “I want to show you something.” After saying that, the bot kissed Jongin and ran out of the living room and up the stairs.

Jongin sat there for a few minutes, eyes widened and heart pounding. He would lie if he said he wasn’t interested.

“Alright, you win,” he whispered.

Jongin also won.


End file.
